


Now and Forever

by them_bonez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Breeding, Chases, Creampie, F/M, Ghosts, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Haunted Houses, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Planet Korriban | Moraband (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars), Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, castle - Freeform, darth maul has a ridged dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: What do we have here? A haunted castle smut with darth maul?!! YES OK!! This is part of a much larger brainchild where reader is in an arranged marriage with maul and they live in a haunted castle on Moraband. This particular post is a smutty offshoot of this grander story that I will hopefully someday write to completion (ok don’t laugh so hard at that)find me on tumblr as zabrak-show
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Now and Forever

  


A hot wind blew into the open windows of your study. The heavy curtains billowed out filling up with the shapes of spirits itching for any semblance of corporealization. Despite the heat, you shivered at the unwelcome gust and pulled your sheer black dressing gown tighter around you. Focusing back on your book and getting lost in the ancient stories of Sith romances. The book was old with dusty yellow pages and smelled like ancient evil secrets, sour dirt, and bitter tea. Turning the thick rough page and you heard a clattering down the hall.

“Darling?” you called out, still seated in the red velvet armchair.

_CRASH_

“Darling? Is that you?” 

You dropped the book onto the chair as you rose to investigate. Bare feet dusted the cool stone floors as you made your way to the hall. Eyes wide and ready for anything. Your husband was not going to be home until tomorrow, you’d thought. Though, often his schedule was as unpredictable as the haunts of the castle grounds. It wasn’t unusual for a lost spirit of a Sith to wander the halls of the castle. It’s wont to happen when you live so close to an ancient Sith burial ground. 

Your skin pebbled as fear of the unknown gripped your senses. Crossing your arms tight across your chest and biting your lip, you made your way out into the hallway. Looking both ways before going towards where you believed was the source of the crash.

_woosh_

The edges of your gown fluttered against your skin as something or someone rushed past you. Instinct had you turn to face in the direction you felt like they went. The hairs on the back of your neck stood and you felt naked and exposed to whatever being was gracing your presence tonight. You pressed your back into the cold stones of the wall looking back and forth down the hall, not seeing anyone or anything, but feeling them.

This was ridiculous, you tried to shake the fear. This wasn’t the first time a specter had made its way around the castle and it wouldn’t be the last. Still, it never ceased to feel as though you were cast into the nexu’s den in moments like these. Sweat trailed down the middle of your breast bone collecting into the band of your bra as your chest heaved up and down with frantic breaths.

It was likely of no consequence in this situation, but you reached for your knife holstered to your thigh. A wedding present from your husband. A stranger to you in that moment and yet now, well now he’d become your everything. No time to dwell on silly romantic notions. You gripped the cool metal handle and held it blade tucked up against your arm, ready to strike if needed.

One foot in front of the other, your feet made soft padded whispers against the floor. You had your senses dialed in at an eleven. Breathing in through your nose, your own scent of sweat and fear filling your nostrils. Yet there was something else you’d caught. A faint scent other than your own. There was something oddly familiar about it. Ozone and spicy musk, could it be--

A gloved hand grabbed your mouth from behind and pulled you backward. You screamed into the leather muffling your cries of desperation. Every muscle in your body tensed up as you began wildly stabbing behind you with no care or caution to where your blade would strike so long as it struck. The attacker’s other hand grabbed your arm with the knife easily overpowering you, and forcing your hand and knife up towards your own throat. You let the knife clatter down to the floor, narrowly missing your bare toes.

The attacker loosened their grip to turn your body towards theirs. You grimaced in anticipation of who it could be. Familiar amber eyes met yours and you felt the weight of a planet lift off your psyche.

“oh thank the maker, it is you darling!” you reached your hand up to caress his face, to feel his luxuriant soft skin and ensure he was real. He leaned into your touch, a devilish smirk curved upwards on his tattooed lips as he did so.

“You’re getting better, my love. You struck me good.” He held his arm up, his sleeves tattered from your blade and bright red blood trickled down.

“Oh, stars!! Are you alright?” You took his arm into your hands to inspect. The wound was not too deep, but he sure did bleed a lot. You ripped the already tattered sleeve a bit to make a bandage to wrap around him.

“You scared me half to death you know. Between all the ghosts and -”

“Let it alone, I’ll be fine.” He pushed your hands away from his wound and enveloped you into a hug. As yes, that familiar smell. You should have known it was him by that alone, but your fear had taken over. A lesson for next time. His hug was warm, it was hot, you were both sweating and your breath was still shallow as the fear pangs left your body. He was home and you were at home in his arms. 

He pulled back from the hug ever so slightly to grasp your chin and pull you in for a kiss. His soft lips met yours and you felt your body tingle with anticipation, a growing want collected in your belly. Stars, you had missed him more than you cared to admit.

In one swift movement, you were pinned against the stone wall. The juxtaposition of the cool stone on your back and the sultry heat pressing into you off your husband’s body sent a cold sweat down your spine. You pulled his neck further into you meeting his lips again with your own, wanting so badly to taste him.

He breathed hot kisses into your mouth, your face, down to your neck and collarbone. He was ravenous for you. Teasing a bit as he nipped at your skin, his hands gripped onto your waist keeping you in place. Your hands went south on him, pulling his waist further into you, eventually creeping along his waistband to undo his belt. You cupped his hardened bulge over the fabric of his pants and he growled like an animal in heat.

“I have dreamed of nothing but filling your perfect pussy with my seed,” his velvety smooth voice had you soaked beyond measure. Truth be told he was all you’d thought of as well in his absence.

“Please fill me, darling. Stretch me, fuck me, fill me with your come and make me yours forever.”

He bit down hard on your neck, blood droplets spilling down your neck and onto your breast. The pain was a shock, sending alarms through your brain, yet you craved more. Delirious with want and lustful energy you recalled your task of undoing his belt. Unfreezing your hands from their shocked positions and loosening his belt to drop his pants, his cock sprung free against your leg. Taking him into your hands you rubbed slow and sensual. Feeling each ridge of his dick and wondering how something so large was ever able to fit inside you. Yet your pussy throbbed and itched for it.

“Fffuuu...you’re so good…” he was breathless already and fucking your cupped hands. His hands now restless against your body, unable to decide where to settle so settling nowhere. The leather of his gloves so soft and supple against your skin as he pushed your frail excuse of clothing to the side. Gloved fingers massaged and trailed their way down to your panty line. With little hesitation, he dipped his fingers underneath the small triangle of fabric and swirled around your lips. The sensation was so good you thought you might die and join the Sith ghosts of the castle.

“I can't wait to see you swollen with my child.” You shuddered at the declaration, wanting so badly to manifest it.

Maul grew with intensity at your cries of pleasure with his touch and overall demeanor. He took one finger, and edged it into you. The extra stretch and sensation of the leather sent you to the grave and back as you gyrated on his finger and pumped his cock with your hands. Both of you moaning, sweaty horny messes just falling apart in each other’s hands.

“Tell me what you want, my pet, what you really want.” He demanded still finger fucking you to delirium.

“I want you, Maul. I want you to fill me, fuck me and fill me up with your come, please. I need it”

“Oh darling, I'm going to fill you. and I'm going to fuck my come further into you until I come again.”

He pulled his finger out of you and held the messy glove to your mouth. Without question you took the sinful finger into your mouth and sucked it clean, tasting yourself with the mix of leather. He ripped your underwear down and you stepped out of them while he spread your legs and knelt down in front of you. A king bowing down before you. His hands worshiping the goddess in front of him. Spreading your lips and toying with your clit before engulfing you with his mouth. His tongue licking and sucking you clean.

He ate you out like a starved man encountering his first meal in years. Hungry, rabid, and with no care for any politeness. Drool and your own wetness spilled down your thighs. Your legs faltered and you instinctively squeezed down on Maul’s head, slightly impaling your inner thigh on a horn. You hissed quietly in pain. 

_Kriff his damn horns_

How could you forget? They’d grown to be one of your favorite features on him. Sensing your duress he paused to back away from you and look upon your fresh wound. Like a fly to honey, he flew to clean your wound with his tongue. Sucking at it ever so slightly you gasped at the sapid pleasure and stinging pain brought forth simultaneously. Ever the one to delight in your discomfort and pleasure, he rose to face you again. His mouth and chin glistened with your wetness as a charming smirk forsook his brooding features.

Without a word, he advanced onto you. Lifting you up to line his cock up with you. You grasped onto his shoulders and hoisted yourself further up, wrapping your legs around his middle. He thrust into you, the stretch of his first ridge a welcome shock to your senses. He took his time rocking his hips back and forth in small movements to help you acclimate to the size. 

**_First ridge_ **

**_second ridge_ **

**_third ridge_**

“Fuck!” you couldn’t hold back and neither could he. The beast had been let out of the cage and he thrust into you hard and fast. He grabbed your hair, you grabbed his scalp between his horns, each of you yelling to the gods, fallen and risen alike. 

Your back pressed into the hard wall with each violent thrust, it was certain to leave a mark, but you barely could notice at the moment so overcome with ecstasy. You felt yourself unraveling. Your body may as well have been the morning mist, your mind the blanketed heat atmosphere of the planet, but all you could see was stars. 

Hands clawed into you as your body convulsed in orgasm. You’d been moaning and screaming his name without realizing, a moment in time lost. His thrusts into you never shallowing or slowing, maker could you handle any more? A gush of wetness leaked down your legs, you were absolutely soaked now, knowing full well more to come with his own ejaculate soon to fill you.

“I’m going to come,” he moaned with heavy breaths flanking the statement.

Maker, he’d better or you were going to pass out into a noodly mess. 

He made good on his promise and filled you deep and hard, both of you moaning into the other’s ears. After the last trembles of his orgasm were spent, he pulled out quick and gentle as he set you down. Your feet clambored for the floor, desperate not to collapse, but faltering anyhow. He held you up close to him and held his hand out towards the floor where your knife laid, discarded. He brought it to his hand with the Force and held it to your face the tip of the knife at your chin.

“Careful not to lose this.”

You snatched it from his hand.

“Of course not my love.”

He walked with you towards the bedroom to clean up and whispered in your ear.

“You are mine. Now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> squirting isn't pee unless you want it to be.


End file.
